


Bound to be Broken

by CalmnDown



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also all the clichés, Also some real life references, Baking, Bedsharing, Don't worry it's not that angsty, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuf Phil Lester, I mean ALL of them, I might add a few of these as the story progesses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plantboy Phil Lester, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Slytherin Dan Howell, Some angry father talk but nothing abusive don't worry, Spaceboy Dan Howell, Tutoring, go find them all, just a lot of pining, strangers to enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmnDown/pseuds/CalmnDown
Summary: When Dan finally comes to Hogwarts for the first time as a fourth year student he hadn't even expected a world full of magic, let alone expected to find a part of himself that he'd been missing his whole life.When Phil started that same year he hadn't expected it to feel so different from the previous ones and yet he felt like somehow he was whole again too...But does that make them soulmates or quite the opposite?Or the Hogwarts AU where a mysterious curse rests upon the boys which binds them but also breaks them.





	Bound to be Broken

“Why hello, Mr. Howell. I was wondering when you’d finally show up here. Looks like you’re a bit late to the party, hm? Not to worry, I promise I will find you the perfect house. Can you please get your thoughts under control for a second? I am trying to read your mind. Hmm, where to put you?”

Somehow a psychoanalysis from a speaking hat didn’t make Dan feel like that was the only psychological treatment he was going to need from now on. 

“Witty, huh? Yes, I see plenty of creativity as well. You would definitely stand your ground among the Ravenclaws. But your ability to think out of the box is often limited by your strong sense of self preservation. You think before you act, not wanting to expose or hurt yourself. Your ambition and determination to do well is admiring. Those are traits that will get you far in Slytherin. Hmm, you’re giving me a hard time, mr. Howell, just like your father did.”

Dan’s father used to be a wizard student in the Slytherin house. It was probably the only true thing his mother had ever told him about his father. He still couldn’t quite believe it though. Had this scarily invasive hat been placed on his father’s head as well?

“Are you telling me you did not know about him, mr. Howell? Why, you are quite similar to your father. Very clever and ambitious, I mean. But I sense one big distinction between the two of you. You would never choose your own well-being and success over your loved ones. You’re willing to work hard and still give that up, if necessary, to be loyal to what you believe in. You are accepting of anyone, yet not always of yourself. That makes me think of Hufflepuff for you. I am just not sure if that is what you are going to need. No. I have made my decision. It will be Slytherin for you.”

“Slytherin, eh?,” asked the huge hairy man that had come to personally get him from the wand shop on an equally huge motorcycle. “I, err, hope you’ll feel right at home there.” He took the old leather hat from Dan’s head and placed it back on the shelf. “Now if you will follow me, we will head to the dining hall straight away. We’ve missed the usual sorting of the first years. But if we hurry along, you might be in time for the banquet.” 

Dan followed the big friendly giant out of the office into the great hall. Hagrid, as the huge man had introduced himself as, headed for the stairs leading to two gigantic doors. They were maybe four times larger than the giant was. 

“Er, do we need to go through those? Won’t they make a lot of noise?” Dan felt his legs stiffen, not wanting disrupt the feast and have all eyes on him. 

“Yes, that was the idea, you won’t get in any other way. At least you’ll make a hell of an entrance, eh?” Hagrid chuckled, but his face fell after seeing Dan’s state of being. “You okay there, buddy?” he asked quietly. As quiet as a giant could be at least.

Dan really wasn’t. He just had the craziest, most surreal day of his life. The only person he trusted most in the entire world had betrayed him. Everything he knew about his father was a lie. The thing he was told not to believe in, magic, was turning out to be the only thing he could hold on to. He had to leave his friends and his family, of which there were not many, but still. 

Dan felt like the only one who knew him a just little, actually more than he knew himself at times, was a hat. A talking hat. And now he was about to walk into a dining room with over a thousand wizards who would all look at him like _he_ was the abnormal one. 

“I’m not really hungry, Hagrid.” he said, swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat. 

Hagrid smiled understandingly, “You can come back to my hut, if you want. I still might have some roasted swine left. It’s no feast meal, but there sure are a lot less people around. I’ll make you some tea, does that sound alright?”

Dan nodded gratefully. He really couldn’t handle so much attention right now. Hagrid had told him it was very unusual for a wizard to come in fourth year, unless they had transferred that is. Now Dan would start in the middle of his school career knowing nothing about magic. It was all his mother’s fault. If she had just let him go the moment he got his first letter, there would have been no problem at all. She didn’t though. She was too scared. As if she had any right to make the decision for him. But she did. And now here he was. A fourth year wizard student, never having done any magic in his life. Never even knowing it existed until today. It was a lot to wrap his head around. He was tired, a bit scared and actually very hungry.

They made their way to a small hut near the woods. It was a beautiful night. There was no cloud in sight and, since there was no light other than Hagrid’s lantern, Dan could see more than a thousand stars. It was absolutely breathtaking. When he set foot in the hut though, his breath was literally taken. A big black boarhound excitedly jumped onto him and pushed him to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Fang, no,” Hagrid commanded, “You get back to your blanket, immediately.” He offered his hand to Dan, helping him to a chair near the fireplace. “He gets just a bit too excited whenever I bring guests over. He didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise.”

“It’s fine, really, I love dogs. I always wanted one myself, but since we were always traveling that was never really an option,” Dan said trying to catch his breath again. 

“I heard about that, yes. Your mother would send letters to Dumbledore replying to the invitations that little Mr. Howell was being homeschooled because of all that traveling and therefore would not need an education here,” Hagrid said. He gave Dan a plate with some leftovers and a steaming cup of tea.

“Thanks,” Dan replied, “I wasn’t being home schooled though, at least not in magic.”

“I figured that myself when I realised you didn’t even have a wand yet.” Hagrid shook his head disapprovingly. “Right, I almost forgot. I kept it on me for safe keeping, but since the travel here went well, I guess I should give it back to you.” 

He handed Dan his wand. The one that out off all the wizards it could choose from had chosen him. When he had touched it for the first time it had felt so incredibly weird. It had felt like a sort of electric energy had connected with his arms and the thrill had glided through his whole body. It had made a shiver go down his spine. It had _also_ blown up the fishbowl that had stood on the counter of the shop. Dan still felt bad about that.

“So how come your mother didn’t teach you?” Hagrid asked, his mouth full from the swine meat. His eyes grew wide as he realised what he had asked, “Oh look at me, nosing around in something that’s none of my business. Just because I have a bad habit of oversharing doesn’t mean I can expect you to do it as well. Forgive me.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Dan tried to reassure, “She told me it was because she was scared. Scared that the same thing that happened to my father would happen to me. She couldn’t lose me as well. Which I get, obviously, but still, she had no right to keep an entire world, no, _my_ entire world from me all of this time. I got a second chance to do something with my life today, and she has already ruined the future of it. How’s that fair? She didn’t even have the guts to tell me herself. I had to find that invitation letter and figure it out myself. At first I thought she was playing a prank on me, it being about wizardry and all, but then I found the letter she was going to send as a reply as well. Only when I confronted her she told me the truth. I was so mad I had to get away from her. I had nowhere to go, except, well, here apparently. So here I am. With a wand in my hand and an owl in a cage, placed in a house a don’t even remember the name from, about to start learning, and probably failing, to do magic.” Dan didn’t get angry often. When he did, he rambled.

Hagrid looked at him sympathetically, “Daniel, you’re going to be fine. Dumbledore will personally help you, I’ve heard. You’re in great hands. I would help as well, but I’m not that great with helping people. It usually goes wrong. I can tell you about the school though, if you’d like to hear it, that is.”

“I’d love to,” Dan said. He curled up under a fur blanket and listened to Hagrid tell him about the castle and its not-so-secret secrets. He learned about the different houses and what they stood for. He took note on what teacher to go to for help and who to avoid. He tried to remember all the myths and stories about this place. He found himself excited for the classes he was going to follow, the things he was going to learn, the people and creatures he was going to meet.

Dan hadn’t noticed his eyes were closed until he heard soft knocking on the door. 

“Ah mr. Daniel Howell, I thought I would find you here,” a soft and deep voice said. 

He opened his eyes and if Dan had learned anything from his previous life as a human nerd, it was that this old man with the long white beard, resembling Gandalf, had to be the headmaster of the school. He stood up immediately and bowed his head. He had no idea what the curtesy here in this world was and he thought it better to be safe than sorry. 

The old man simply shook his hand and went on, “We missed you at dinner. Although I suppose I understand why you would prefer eating here. Now it is time to go back to the castle, however. The rest of the students are already in their rooms. Come, let me take you to the Slytherin dorms, I will try to explain your timetable on the way there.”

Dan definitely didn’t mind finally going to bed, but the idea of having to introduce himself to all of the Slytherins did make him a bit uncomfortable. He was glad the headmaster, who seemed nice enough, was going to be with him. 

Dan said goodbye to Hagrid and thanked him again for the dinner. Then he and Dumbledore headed back for the castle. It was suddenly covered in mist and the flames of the candles flickered like stars he had seen before. This was going to be his house from now on. He had never really had an actual house before because he had traveled so much. But Dan had to admit this castle as a first house wasn’t so bad. Maybe he would even be able to find a home in there. 

“Not bad, is it?” Dumbledore asked him, looking up at the towers before him. He didn’t wait for Dan’s answer and began explaining how they would like to help Dan get on the same level as the rest of the students in his year as soon as possible. “I have asked a couple of teachers to personally tutor you, I believe this to be the best way for you to learn quickly. You will receive your Transfiguration lessons personally from professor Mcgonagall, your Charms lessons from professor Flitwick and your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons from professor Snape. Professor Snape has also offered to personally teach you about Potions in his laboratory. Furthermore you will be expected to study History of Magic yourself, but make sure to step up to professor Binns if you wish to get any help. You will follow Herbology with the rest of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff students in your year, since this needs to be done in pairs. And finally you will be granted the password for the astronomy tower to study this subject yourself as well. We trust you will use it wisely.” 

They had reached the gates to the castle as Dumbledore turned to face Dan. “This is going to be a tough year for you, Daniel. However, I am convinced that you will work hard and be able to accomplish your goals here. You will be a fine wizard and you will find your home here,” he said, stepping inside and heading for the dungeons. The halls still smelled of the feast meal that the other students had had. 

Dan hadn’t said anything the whole way back. He had listened carefully and nodded along to everything that Dumbledore had said. He really wanted to make this work. He had always felt like something was missing in his life and however he still hadn’t exactly found out what yet, this new part of him was definitely getting him on the way to finally finding it.

They went down a flight of stairs and turned a corner which lead to a long dark corridor in the cellars. Suddenly Dumbledore stopped. Dan almost bumped into him and just managed not to trip over the headmaster’s long robe. Not that it would have been the most embarrassing thing happening in that corridor in that particular moment… The poor man had stopped just to start talking to a wall.

He must be really old and starting to get a bit delusional, Dan thought. He was already trying to come up with ways he could call the professor back to reality without having to embarrass the man, when out of nowhere a door became visible. 

“The password changes every fortnight, so do not forget to check the noticeboard, or you will be stuck literally talking to a wall. That would be a bit pathetic, wouldn’t it?” Dumbledore said grinning, which made Dan slightly paranoid about the fact that mindreading might be actually possible in this universe. If this were the case he was royally screwed.

Dan just pretended to laugh at the joke and followed Dumbledore inside. He was met with a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them. Apparently the dungeon extends partway under the gigantic lake he’d seen on his way here. The room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It was decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of, well, probably other and older Slytherins. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. Dan felt like he could enjoy living there.

“This will be the common room you will spent your upcoming school years in. Through that door you will enter your dormitory. You will find that your suitcase has already been delivered and that your robes are folded on your bed. I have made sure that your roommates are aware of your presence, so you will not have to wake them to introduce yourself. You will receive your schedule tomorrow at breakfast like the rest of the students and I will come by the dorm before that to introduce you to the rest of your house. Now you should really get some rest, Mr. Howel, it is going to be a long year.”

Dan nodded, “Thank you professor Dumbledore, I will.”

“Good night, Daniel,” Dumbledore said. He nodded his head as a goodbye and turned around, back through the tunnel they came from.

Dan was alone now. That was probably how it was always going to be this year. He would have no time to make friends if he wanted to be able to follow the same classes as his peers next year. Somehow he didn’t really mind. He never was really good at making friends anyway. He was going to focus on studying and not standing out. The latter might be a bit hard since he was new and he was in fourth year, but he was determined to not let that get to him. 

Dan opened the grey stone door and walked towards the dorm rooms. Something shone on his face while going through. It was the reflection of the moon through the water of the lake. Behind one if the seaweeds there was a tiny black fish-like creature staring at him. It seemed like it wanted attention, and Dan could relate, so he carefully breathed on the glass and drew a smiley in the condensation. The creature swam towards the glass and booped its nose against it. Dan put his hand at the other side and felt a tickly feeling go through it. Then it swam away into the depths of the lake. This universe was something he could easily learn to love, Dan decided.

When his head finally found his new pillow on his new bed in his new room, he immediately fell asleep. He dreamt of soaring amongst the stars he’d seen earlier that night.

 

\- - - -

 

Phil startled awake in the middle of his dream about the whomping willow. It was a wonderful dream in which he finally learned how to soothe it. When he realised that it didn’t actually happen, he slowly got out of bed. He looked at his calender and saw today was the start of christmas break and suddnely he was filled with excitement. 

After silently putting on his slippers and glasses, he made his way to the plant pot in the corridor that lead to the common room. “Hello, love,” he whispered as the plant came alive, “did you have a good night?” the plant replied by curling its stem around Phil’s thumb, “Glad to hear it, or feel it obviously. Could you let me pass, please?”

The pot slowly and silently shifted itself away from the secret little tunnel it protected. Phil muttered a tired but grateful ‘thank you, love’ and crawled through, towards the kitchen. The elves greeted him cheerfully and he did the same. 

As he brewed his morning cup of coffee, Phil thought of all the things he was going to tell his father when he got home. He had been working so hard to show the professors he would be a great prefect next year. His father would be so proud of him. Especially since he would never have the quidditch career his father used to have and had wanted for him. Phil was not really good at sports nor did he find them interesting, but he did love helping people. That is why he wished to become prefect. To still be able to make his father proud and to help people wherever he could. Phil had made sure he never caused any trouble or cost his house any points. 

He really believed that he might be chosen at the end of the year. Partly because of his hard work and dedication, but also partly because somehow this school year had felt different than the years before. Phil had always had this weird feeling that something in his life had been missing, but the first day back at hogwarts he had felt like he had found that missing piece. Well, he knew it was there somewhere rather than actually having it, since he had no clue what it was exactly. The only thing he knew, was that this year had brought him on the way to finding it. He was convinced that when he became a prefect the little void in him would be filled.

While he drank his necessary dose of caffeine, he had a lovely chat with the elves preparing their breakfast, like he did every morning. He didn’t really mind that he had to get up early for him to go unseen. He’d never really been been able to sleep well anyway, hence the cups of coffee. 

Phil crawled back through the little tunnel and when the plant signed that the corridor was clear, he silently went back to his dormitory. All of his roommates were still asleep, and he wanted to get back in his bed as well. However, if he packed his suitcase now, he would have plenty of time left to say goodbye to Hagrid and give him his early christmas present. So that’s what he did.

With his yellow and black scarf tightly around his neck he walked through the high grass, which was still wet from the morning dew. He hoped Hagrid had a place left for him at the fireplace. He reached the door of the hut and set down the bag with presents to knock. Right before his knuckles touched the wood, Phil got scared. 

His hands started shaking and his stomach went in a knot. He’d never been scared of Hagrid, why would he suddenly be now? Then he heard a scream coming out of the Forbidden Forest. 

Phil ran towards the sound with his wand ready in his hand. He wasn’t great in Defense Against the Dark Arts but he sure knew how to do a mean transfiguration spell. He would first have to find the source of distress though, which seemed a rather tough task, since it had gone completely quiet. 

Something behind him ruffled the leaves in the bushes. Phil turned around and suddenly he realised he was in the Forbidden Forest. Alone. He slowly walked backwards, keeping his eyes on the movement. 

He was startled by the sound of a branch he stepped on while walking backwards and immediately turned around. 

An inch from his face hung another face. It was upside down and it looked familiar. The boy to whom the face was attached had brown hair and brown eyes. Phil couldn’t really see those eyes right now though, since they were tightly shut. Apparently somehow he had remembered their color. 

The eyes belonged to the new kid Phil had seen around in the library and in his Herbology classes. He had never really talked to him. The boy was always busy with school so he would be able catch up on everything he had missed and Phil admired that, so he hadn’t wanted to interrupt him. He thought it would be unfair to try and make a new friend, while it was pretty clear the boy couldn’t really afford the time to have any. 

It was definitely not because he was scared of going up to the boy. Scared because he always looked so cool brooding alone at the library tables and Phil usually was perceived as a bit odd. Not that being odd was a bad thing. Phil was proud of who he was. Plus, people always seemed to like him. But somehow he wasn’t so sure he could just go up to that boy and say hello without turning into a tomato or embarrass himself completely. 

But there the boy was hanging from a tree in the Forbidden Forest an inch from Phil’s face. 

The eyes in question slowly opened and widened when he saw Phil. His eyes were brown indeed, but there were hints of little golden specs Phil had never seen before. The look in the boy’s eyes said he really didn’t want to get caught whilst in this awkward situation, so Phil felt the need to apologise.

“Oops?” Phil said simultaneously with the boy saying, “Fuck.”

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t notice me hanging here,” The boy said, his hands dangling under his head.

“Well, I’m very sorry that I noticed you, but what would you have done if I hadn’t?” Phil replied.

“Probably accept my fate of being a total loser and silently whither away here, so when they would have found me like this I wouldn’t be around anymore to be embarrassed. I had it all planned out, but then you came and ruined it all.” he said.

Phil barked out a laugh, which make the hanging boy smirk. “Well, since that plan is in shambles, shall we proceed with plan B? Just try and getting you back on the ground safely?” he asked while calmly detaching the stem of the plant that was holding the boys leg. 

“Plan B was actually wiggling until I eventually fell down, but let’s go with yours. I’m Daniel by the way, the new kid.”

“Why, very nice to meet you, Daniel. My name is Phil.” 

With the help of a levitation spell he carefully placed Dan back on his feet. “May I ask what you were doing in the Forbidden Forest anyway?” he added.

“The what now? Well, that would explain a lot. Students should indeed never be allowed to go into this hellhole!” Dan said, clearly addressing the plant that had held him captive. Phil giggled at that.

“You didn’t know it was forbidden then?” Phil asked incredulously.

“No, I didn’t. I missed the banquet where they instructed the first years, so I hoped Hagrid told me everything I needed to know. Apparently he didn’t.” he said.

They were slowly dragging their feet back towards the castle, when Dan stopped and turned to Phil. “Err, thank you by the way. For, you know, saving me from that evil plant. I forgot to say thank you. ”

“It was no big deal, really.” Phil shook his head dismissively.

“No, it was. I mean maybe not for you since you’re so good with plants. Well, I assume you are good with plants from what I’ve seen in Herbology. Not that I watch you in Herbology or anything creepy like that.” Dan stuttered, his entire face was red.

Phil liked the idea of him having that effect on Dan. Especially when not even ten minutes ago he had been afraid of turning into a tomato himself if he had said hello to the boy. This could still happen though, if Dan kept complimenting him. 

Of course there was also the possibility that he wasn’t blushing because of Phil at all. He _had_ been hanging upside down for Merlin knows how long.

“What I mean is, when I get distracted or my thoughts wander off I notice you. Not you specifically, obviously. I have merely noticed that your plants always seem to enjoy the projects while mine always attack me. I promise I’m not a weird stalker or anything, please believe me.”

“I do, don’t worry. However I do not understand at all how your thoughts could wander while you have such lovely, beautiful and interesting organisms to work with.” Phil wasn’t going to admit that he sometimes got distracted too. Usually by the boy silently muttering curse words under his breath while his plant keeps trying to get out of the soil.

Now Phil really was scared of turning into a tomato, as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks thinking about that. He’d seen it was actually possible when his friend Chris got too red from embarrassment. He had hidden his face behind his hands and when he removed them there no longer was a face to hide. Only a tomato placed on Chris’ body. It had been hilarious. 

“What, is me failing Herbology somehow funny to you?” Dan asked with an obviously fake hurt expression. Phil had not really heard what Dan had been saying as he was busy in his own head.

“No, I’m sorry I was just thinking about a funny joke.” 

Dan cocked an eyebrow at that.

“How do you keep a rotten tomato from smelling, Daniel?”

Dan thought for a moment before raising his hands in surrender.

“You pinch its nose!” Phil laughed, his tongue sticking out slightly.

Dan pretended to hate it for a second but he couldn’t keep that up for long. He burst out in laughter and threw his head in his neck. Crinkles by his eyes and an adorable dimple became visible. It was a wonderful sight, Phil thought. He made a mental note of trying to make that happen more often. 

“I’m sorry, you were talking about failing Herbology?” Phil asked sympathetically, hoping that Dan wouldn’t be offended by the fact that he had been completely ignoring him in favor of a tomato joke.

“Yes,” Dan said when he had caught his breath, “I was actually wondering if, err. I could maybe.. If you could give me some tips? To help me change the way I treat plants, I guess? So they won’t treat me as awful.”

“Sure, I’d love to help you out!” Dan’s face lit up at that, but Phil could tell he still felt uncomfortable from asking that question. So Phil decided to help by doing what he was good at.

“Hey Daniel, if a tomato is a fruit, does that mean that ketchup is a jam?”

When Dan was able to stop laughing they had reached the castle doors. He shook his head and said casually: “I love how your brains work, Phil.”

Maybe Phil had used his tomato jokes too soon as he had probably never blushed more in his life than right now. Maybe he could blame it on the cold weather.

Suddenly he remembered why he had gone out in the cold in the first place. 

“Apparently they don’t work at all. I think I left my Christmas presents for Hagrid on his doorstep. Whoopsie.”

Dan facepalmed and giggled some more. “So you’re going home for Christmas then?”

“Yes I am, I would have gotten you a present if I had known I was going to meet you.” 

“Of course you would have… So you buy presents for everyone you have met at least once? You’re actually the epitome of the Hufflepuffs, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I just like cheering up people with stuff they genuinely like or need. Especially at this time of the year. You know what, Daniel, you can have this.” Phil unwound the scarf from his neck and handed it to the shivering boy, “Because yours ripped in that mean tree. We’re not in the same house so maybe you’ll need to use some magic to change the colors. Sorry it’s not wrapped.”

“I can’t take this, Phil. First of all, how the fuck will you stay warm in this weather. Secondly, it was my own fault that mine got ripped. Plus, I have nothing for you. Nope, I will not have it.” Dan said trying to hand the scarf back.

“No, it is yours now. My mum will get me a new one, she always does when I lose mine.” Phil argued. He carefully wrapped it around the smaller boy’s neck.

“Fine, but then you have to accept this.” Dan reached in his hair for one of the leaves from the plant that he had a ruckus with, “There you go, since you love plant-organism-things so much. This leaf is for you.” Dan smiled at his own stupidity. Only Phil didn’t think it was stupid at all.

“I actually love it. Thanks, Daniel.” he said in all honesty and then added jokingly, “I will keep this on me forever,” as he tucked it into the pocket of his robe. 

“Of course you would.” Dan accused, “Shouldn’t you be going back to the rest of your presents?” Phil’s eyes widened. 

How did he keep forgetting about them? Was talking to Dan so distracting or was he just forgetful? Phil chose to stick with the latter. 

“Yes I do. Thanks for reminding me. Merry Christmas, Daniel!”

“Have a lovely Christmas, Philip!”

Phil blushed even more at hearing the nickname. He decided it would be best for his dignity to turn away quickly. So he did.

-

When he stepped out of the fireplace, Phil was immediately greeted by his mum hugging all of the breath out of his lungs. “Hello, my dear, how have you been?” she asked taking his suitcase and transporting it to his room. 

“Cold, but other than that very good, mum, how about you?” Phil replied.

“Yes I understand that! Why are you not wearing your scarf, Phillip? Did you lose it again? I’m not buying you a new one anymore, you are just going to have to wear one I knitted.”

“But, mum--”

“No dear, this is the fifth time now. Maybe this will finally teach you a lesson.” his mum said with a stern voice.

“It will just make me want to lose it on purpose now,” Phil muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” his mum asked from the kitchen. She put a steaming cup of tea for him on the counter. 

“I was just wondering if dad is home this week?” he lied while blowing the steam from the surface. 

“Yes I sure am,” a hard voice sounded through the house, “Give your old man a hug, Phil. What have you been up to in school?”

“Not much, dad, just working hard to become a prefect like you were.”

His father nodded approvingly. “Good,” he said, “Be sure not to only keep a clean record, but also show how you are superior to the rest.”

Phil didn’t really like thinking of himself as superior to others. He wasn’t. He would just do his best and hoped that it would be good enough. He couldn’t really do anything else, could he? But that was not what his father wanted to hear. 

“I did save a kid from the Forbidden Forest today, that’s pretty impressive right?” Phil said instead. 

“You did what? Why were you in the Forbidden Forest? What if you got caught by a teacher in there? Did you even hear me when I told you to keep a clean record?” his father was now already pacing the room. It was not the reaction Phil was hoping to get when he got out of bed this morning. 

“I heard a scream and felt the responsibility to help. I’m sorry dad. You are right, I wasn’t thinking, but what would have happened to Dan if I hadn’t found him there?” Phil was now fidgeting with his hands out of embarrassment. A small smile forming on his lips as he thought of what Dan had replied when Phil asked him the same question in the forest.

“You are not in Gryffindor for a reason, Phil, you are not supposed to bring yourself in bad situations by thinking you’re brave. You are not like that. Why didn’t you just get a professor to help?” his dad suddenly stopped and turned to face Phil again. 

“Dan, you said? As in Daniel? What is his last name, Phil?” he insisted.

“Er, Howell. Yes, I believe that is the name he told me, why? Does it matter?” Phil was confused now. He would’ve run into the forest for anyone, not just for specifically that boy. What had his last name to do with it?

“I knew it… I knew that it obviously had to be that fucking name again.” his dad was properly spitting out his words now, “Phil, listen to me carefully. You cannot ever be around that boy, you understand? He will try to ruin everything you have worked so hard for, just like his father did to me. Don’t you see? He has already put you in danger by luring you into those woods and I will not have it happening again. The Howells are trouble and you should stay away from them. You will, won’t you?” his hand was now on Phil’s shoulder. Phil knew it was supposed to feel like his father comforting him, but it actually felt more like a threat.

“I don’t understand, dad, what has Dan done that can be so bad that I couldn’t be friends with him?”

“Friends? You aren’t even allowed to talk to him! This boy is bad news for your career, Phil. I won’t have it.” Phil’s mum was silently shaking her head. She clearly didn’t feel the same way his father did, but since she didn’t intervene Phil knew his father was completely serious.

What could be so bad about the Howell family? Dan seeded like a nice enough guy. Phil had even started to call the boy Dan in his head rather than the Daniel he had introduced himself as. 

Just after that one interaction he had already felt pretty close to Dan. He was convinced they would be able to develop a great friendship. Somehow, apparently Phil had been entirely wrong. 

Phil didn’t really know what to do now. He wasn’t about to be mean to a boy just to get rid of him, because his father told him to. He wasn’t going to ignore his father’s words either. Phil would just carefully avoid Dan as to not be mean to him. Maybe he wouldn’t even do that. Maybe he’d just find out for himself if Dan was a bad influence. 

It didn’t happen often that Phil went against his father’s orders. Seemingly the boy he had just met was special enough to choose over his father who had been his father for, well, all of Phil’s life. Phil chose not to think about it too much.

“Okay, dad, I won’t talk to him anymore, if it’s so important to you.” he said feeling bad about not telling the truth.

“It is important for you too, Phil, please understand.” his father’s volume lowered at that.

“I do,” Phil lied again, “Can I go unpack now?” Phil suddenly couldn’t stand being in the same room as his parents anymore. He had woken up today, cheerful, because he was so excited to tell his father how well he had been doing. Instead of the proud reaction he’d hoped for, he got yelled at and he didn’t even know why. It was a great way to kick off his Christmas break.

 

\- - -

 

“Congratulations are in order, mr. Howell. You passed your third year potions test,” professor Snape said when he had taken a look in Dan’s cauldron. “I will make sure you will receive your fourth year textbook sometime this week.”

“Really?” Dan couldn’t quite believe it. He thought that the green smoke coming from the red blubber couldn’t have been a good sign. Apparently it was. After almost a year at Hogwarts he still was amazed by everything this new world had to offer. “Thank you, professor. I truly appreciate your help.” Dan said humbly.

“Shut it, Howel,” he replied, “I am only doing this because I know you have potential and I wouldn’t be wasting my time on you. So far you have proven yourself worthy of my attention and thus will I keep teaching you.” Snape dramatically threw his cape back over his shoulder and stuck his nose in the air. 

Dan swears that if Snape had lived in the muggle world he would have been great in desperate housewives as some black widow who just murdered his husband. He decided it was best not to say that out loud. Then he remembered that Hagrid had told him that there was a rumour in school saying Snape could read minds. Scared of what would happen to him if Snape read his, he continued the conversation. 

“May I ask why you thought I was worth your time to begin with. It’s not like someone who has to do four year in only one is a very promising case. I am not even a great example of a perfect Slytherin or anything.” 

“Your father was. Frankly, I believe you will be too. When I found out that old hat had almost sent you to Hufflepuff I was appalled. I suppose you are weaker than your father was. Still, I respected your father, so until you do something to change my mind, I respect you as well. Might as well try to make another great wizard come out of this marvelous house, no?” Snape cracked a smug smile. 

Dan knew Snape meant it as a compliment, but he felt plain offended. Not on his own behalf, but for all of those nice, hard working wizards that were just as good as the rest. The ones that he shared his Herbology classes with. He hadn’t really gotten to know any of them yet. Dan was still too busy catching up to them, but when he did he would finally make some friends. 

How could Snape just ignore wizards like Phil though? Dan couldn’t understand. He was one of the best wizards in Hogwarts, in his opinion at least. He certainly had to be better than three quarters of all of those Slytherins Snape was so proud of. 

Dan hated he couldn’t stand up to Snape. He still needed for Snape to like him, if he wanted him to make sure he could participate in the fifth year’s classes next year. 

“What was my father like, professor? I never had the chance to get to know him.”

“I know, his passing away was tragic for us all.” Snape looked like he actually grieved the too early death of the man, “He was a great student. Very bright and ambitious. He was the top of his class. Well, he shared that title with another boy. A Gryffindor. Overachieving bratt if you ask me. You could say they were rivals, they both wanted to be the best. They competed for every title they could think of. I believed your father was the only one worthy, but not everybody agreed with me. It doesn’t matter. He was a great man. I’m truly sorry he had to die like that, in such a terrible work accident I mean.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m afraid that I’m not that competitive, though.” Dan said, thinking of the man he knew from the pictures, roaming the same halls as him, in the same green and silver tie.

“Well then we’re going to have to change that if you want to become an actual Slytherin. Apparently your caring about the feelings of others still overshadows your means to be able to become a great wizard. Too bad, we will just have to try and make you a reasonable one.” Snape said disappointedly while he went back to work at his desk.

“Yes, right,” Dan only replied and walked out of the laboratorium. He got his timetable out of his robe and checked where he needed to go next. He hoped for Herbology, it was his favorite (and also worst) subject. After astronomy, of course, but that wasn’t really a subject for him. It was more a hobby. 

It was no Herbology though, he had a free period. Dan considered going up to the astronomy tower to enjoy the view and work in peace, but the truth wasthat he could never actually study _because_ of that view. It always distracted him. He really had to revise for his History of Magic exam later today, so the library it was. 

When he sat down at a table in the corner Dan realised he might as well had gone to the tower. Hadn’t he come here _not_ to get lost in a beautiful view? At the table opposite from Dan sat Phil, the boy that had caught him in his lowest moment: upside down and stuck in a plant. 

Dan remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had hung there for about a minute when he heard a branch being stepped on beneath him. He shad seen the boy from Herbology walking towards him with his front facing away from Dan. He had hoped that if he kept his eyes tightly shut the boy wouldn’t to notice him. How fucking childish was that? Obviously Phil had noticed him and naturally the first ever word he had said to the boy was ‘fuck’. That wouldn’t actually be so bad if the boy hadn’t been an actual angel and actually apologised for finding him, like it was _his_ fault. Dan remembered the voice timidly saying ‘oops’. His heart had jumped at that. Or had fallen, since he had been hanging upside down.

The boy had introduced himself as Phil, as if Dan hadn’t known and hadn’t been awkwardly staring at him since the first time he saw him in Herbology. Much like he was doing now, he realized. 

He quickly turned his gaze to the textbook in front of him, but his mind drifted back to that day again. Dan still cringed at the way he had asked Phil for help with Herbology. Against all odds Phil had said yes. It had never really come to it though, not that Dan had actually expected it to, but he had hoped it might. Phil probably had many more important things to do and Dan’s grades were obviously not at the top of his to do list. Why would they be? 

Still, Dan was sad that they hadn’t really talked anymore since that day. They said the obligatory polite ‘hello’ to each other when they passed in the halls. Sometimes Phil even smiled at him and Dan would smile back.

It was not that Dan didn’t appreciate that, but he had secretly hoped that after Phil had told him those silly and terrible jokes they would’ve been able to get close. He felt like Phil had enjoyed Dan’s company too. And after Phil had given him his scarf… Well, Dan had felt special. Even though he knew that Phil gave presents to everyone he knew, he still had felt a tingling in his stomach. Probably because it actually belonged to Phil himself before he gave it away. It had been his own scarf. 

Apparently Phil hadn’t felt the same way though. Otherwise they would have probably already talked after Christmas break, wouldn’t they? Not that it mattered. If Phil had been Dan’s friend it would be even more distracting from his work than he was now. Plus, Dan had gotten quite good in observing from afar. He would get over this, whatever this was, quickly and effectively so he could start his fifth year anew. 

-

In what year did one of the Goblin Rebellions take place in our very own Hogsmeade?

Maybe Dan should have gone to the astrology tower, since it hadn’t really come to revising in the library.

It really wasn’t his fault that Phil apparently had incredibly funny friends that continued to make the adorable boy giggle. How was Dan to blame for the fact that Phil threw his head back and stuck his tongue out a tiny bit when he laughed? As if Dan had any other choice than being stuck in a stalker-like trance. It was his stupid puberty hormones that fanatically started to work overtime every time he looked at the boy. 

When Dan had still lived in the muggle world he would sometimes be invited to a sleepover with some boys he was friends with at that time in that particular place. They would talk about puberty stuff, but Dan had never really noticed any of it happening to him. 

He had told the boys that when he got worked up about something all of his blood started pumping through his veins more rapidly than normal and sometimes crazy shit would happen around him. Of course he now knew that the things the magical neglect did to him suppressed the natural bodily developments. 

The boys had just laughed and joked that when they got worked up their blood usually went to one specific place. Dan had never related to that so he just stopped coming to whatever his temporary friends invited him to. They never understood him and he never felt normal with them. 

Now, however, Dan had experienced all the things they had been talking about. That also entailed all the awkwardness that came with it, obviously. Having your first wet dream in your shared dorm room wasn’t something Dan would recommend. Of course, he had experienced the non-sleep random boners too and he didn't recognise his own voice, since it had dropped like a hundred octaves in one week. 

He was finally growing, though, he felt it in his muscles. They ached all the time. He was afraid he might become a giant any time now, as opposed to the goblin he was now. 

Oh fuck, the test. 

Dan remembered he’d seen the answer in the book he was using to cover up his staring. Phil had suddenly turned around and walked to a bookshelf next to Dan, so he had to pretend to be reading. He hadn’t actually read it, but he did remember seeing a date. It being better than nothing, he wrote down 1612. 

Then he slowly stood up, left the test at professor Binns’ desk and left as quickly as possible, not wanting to have to stay and be stuck to chat for another hour.

It was half an hour until dinner was served. Dan finally had some free time.

He plugged his headphones into his phone and put on a Muse album. Then he turned on the magical WiFi router that was specially made for him by the Muggle Studies professor to make the transition for him easier. 

As much as Dan loved the wizarding world, he would never give up the internet. He refused to give up the muggle side of him. It was just too big a part of him.

He opened the news app and scrolled through the articles. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Maybe he could squeeze in an anime episode and just go to dinner a bit late. 

Dan trudged towards the Slytherin common room. His gaze caught a glimpse of a golden trophy in an old display case he walked past. Dan turned around and studied the picture that hung above it. It showed two teams. One, a proud Slytherin quidditch team. They’d won the cup that particular year. In the middle of the group, next to the seeker, Dan recognised the man he only knew from other pictures. It was his father. He was grinning and, with his arm around who Dan assumed to be the seeker, looked genuinely happy. 

Next to the picture hung framed pages from the old school paper. Dan tried to make out the words from the smudged yellowish parchment. 

The most exciting match Hogwarts has seen in a long time…

...the two crowd-favourites went head to head…

Even all the way up the stands you could feel the tension hanging between the Slytherin's captain and the Gryffindor's captain…

...and when Howell finally found a way to eliminate Lester’s chance to get to the snitch, Slytherin’s seeker was quick to seize her opportunity…

Dan’s father had been responsible for Slytherin’s win. He must’ve really been a great wizard. Dan wished he could have met him. He thought of how his dad could’ve taught him quidditch when he was a little boy. Or just simply practice some charms with him. He wanted to show him how well he was doing even without his dad’s help. He couldn’t, though. 

He looked over the picture one more time. He really looked like his father, Dan was just less tall and had a poorer posture. 

Dan promised himself he would keep working hard. Then maybe, one day he could find a bit of his father’s traits in himself as well. Not that he would ever be able to make the quidditch team, let alone be the team’s captain. Captain Howell did have a cool ring to it.

Dan swore he recognised the name of the Griffindor seeker as well, but before he could find out from where, the dinner bells rang. 

 

\- - -

 

“Mr. Howell, you have shown great qualities over the course of this year and you have done this school proud. I hereby give you permission to take part in the 5th year’s classes next school year. Of course you still lack experience on many levels and will need to work very hard to keep up with the rest of the students, but you have proven that you are able to do so.”

Phil hadn’t realised he had stopped on his way to the main hall until his foot hovered over the threshold of Snape’s office. He shook his head, getting him out of his subconscious trance-like state, and took quick a step back. He had wanted to walk in and congratulate the boy who had managed to complete four years of magical school in only one and he would have, if that boy hadn’t been Daniel Howell. So instead he peered through the window, hoping neither Snape nor Dan would see him, and listened. 

“I will now explain what the fifth year has in store, so you can appropriately prepare yourself this summer…”

Okay, so maybe Phil didn’t listen. Maybe his thoughts wandered a bit. How did his resolution to ignore his father's demands and see for himself if Dan was such a bad influence go so wrong? Maybe he cared more than he thought he would. Maybe his father did manage to scare him a bit with all of his accusations. Maybe he just wasn’t rebellious enough. 

He liked to believe he didn’t reach out because he didn’t want to distract Dan from his work. He needed to believe he did it for Dan’s sake. But if that were true, why wasn’t he happily congratulating the boy right now, now that achieving his goal wouldn't be put into jeopardy anymore? Phil always thought of himself as a good Hufflepuff, but apparently, when offered the chance, he didn’t manage to give someone the benefit of the doubt. 

The thing is that he still would love to go in that office and eventually become friends with Dan. He had actually been daydreaming about that for a while. He may have been night dreaming about him as well, but that had been a bit of a different scenario and phil had been trying to ignore those dreams as well as he could. 

Maybe the fact that his father's threats were so vague was the biggest factor. Phil had no idea how such a lovely boy could mean so much trouble and so he would conjure scary ideas in his head. What if Phil did dare to talk to Dan and they got very close very quickly? And what if when Phil had gotten too attached Dan would break his trust? They got on really well the last time they talked for like ten minutes and he had given the cold boy his favourite scarf in no time. That did make the possibility of it happening very likely, didn’t it? 

Phil had been trying to blame the fact that he was a Slytherin and therefore bad news, but he hadn’t been able to actually believe that since he had many friends in that house. 

“Mr. Lester, shouldn’t you be on your way to the main hall right now? I was under the impression you were a possible candidate for prefect, aren’t you?” Phil’s internal struggle was interrupted by Snape’s intimidating figure towering above him and a slightly red faced Dan standing behind him. 

Dan had gotten taller since they last spoke and it only dawned on him now that he may even become taller than he was himself. It did a weird thing to his stomach. 

“Yes, professor, I am and should be on my way indeed.” Phil stuttered as he felt his own face turn pink. 

“We are on our way there as well. I suppose you could follow us.” Snap stated while proceeding through the halls. It left Phil falling into step next to Dan. 

There was a long silence. Phil wondered if it felt like an awkward one to Dan too.  
“Congratulations,” he finally muttered after he couldn’t bear the quiet anymore. Dan looked at him, but Phil couldn't read his expression so in case it was confusion he clarified, “on getting through to the fifth year, I mean.”

“Yes, I assumed you meant that since you probably heard it outside Snape’s office.” Dan said, an unidentifiable smile on his face. Phil mentally slapped himself across the face. He probably wouldn’t need to worry about being friends with Dan at all, because why would he even want to be friends with a weird and socially awkward stalker like Phil. 

“Thank you, though,” Dan suddenly said after a pause in the conversation in which Phil was having a fight with his own brain. “I didn’t say ‘thank you’ yet,” Dan continued, “when it should have been the first thing I said, sorry, apparently I don’t have manners anymore. Just like I forgot to say thank you when you saved me from that evil plant. Sorry. ” Dan was nervously rambling now.

So apparently Dan felt just as big of an idiot as he did and he looked so adorable that way that Phil could only stare while he left the poor boy grasping for ways to salvage the conversation. 

“Err I’m rooting for you, you know? For the prefect thing, I mean. Obviously, ‘cuz what else would there be to root for, right?” 

Phil got the sudden urge to shut Dan up by taking his head into his hands and kissing him until he calmed down. That, however, did not happen, since he was being pulled by his arm by professor Sprout towards the podium in the main hall. So instead he just waved apologetically with his other hand. 

Phil took a seat at the front of the Hufflepuff table and finally the anxiety kicked in.

They were about to announce who would become the thing he so desperately wanted to become. He had been working his entire school career to finally show his father that he was just as good as he was. Except the fact that he would never become a quidditch captain like him of course. Honestly, he doesn't even want to.

Not that he was particularly looking forward to setting his housemates straight by taking away points or being responsible for them in general either. He never really cared what the others did. Phil just made sure _he_ did nothing that could get himself or others in trouble. But he was going to have to step up if he got that title. It was what was expected from him. 4

The thing he was looking forward to doing most as a prefect was taking the scared first years to their dorm rooms on the first school day and ensure they went to sleep happily. Plus, monitoring his housemates couldn’t be that bad since the Hufflepuffs would always understand and forgive him. 

But Phil was getting ahead of himself. He didn’t even know if he was going to be chosen yet. 

Then a slow and soft voice filled the room. “Good evening to all and welcome. We are aware that you would all like to go home for the summer now and you can. But for those of you interested: the wait is over. All of the current head girls and boys and, of course, the teachers have represented their houses by choosing the new prefects and Head girls and boys. I will start by saying that all the chosen students are excellent and we expect great things from you. Now, firstly, the new prefects for the fifth year will be announced. For Gryffindor please welcome Kyle Richardson to the stage.”

A loud applause erupted from the hall. Kyle was a good choice Phil thought to himself. He didn’t really know him well, but he did know he was very responsible indeed. 

Dumbledore continued after attaching the prefect pin to Kyle’s robe. “For Slytherin Hazel Hayes was chosen.”

Another applause. This time Phil even stood up to show her his support. Hazel was one of his best friends and very suitable for the title. She deserved it even more than he did. When she got her pin her eyes found his, she mouthed, “you’re next”, and winked. Phil hoped she was right. 

“For Hufflepuff”, Phil’s heart beated in his throat, “is chosen,” he closed his eyes as if that would make the blow less painful, “Phil Lester.” 

That was Phil’s name wasn’t it? He looked around in confusion and met a certain couple of brown eyes staring at him from the Slytherin table. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go up there!” The lips beneath them said. 

Phil blinked a couple of times before he came back to reality and sprinted not very gracefully onto the podium. He stood next to Hazel who gave him a playful nudge with her elbow and a proud smile. “Told you”, she whispered. 

Dumbledore came up to him, shook his hand and placed the still empty pin on his robe. Then, with his wand, he carves a beautiful ‘P’ into the pin. It was official. He was now a prefect. 

After the rest of the ceremony, when he finally was allowed to step off the podium, he was greeted by his friends in an awkward but enthusiastic group hug. 

“Dude, I am so proud of you! You totally deserve this.” PJ told him, a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah, dude,” Cris said, mockingly repeating PJ’s words, “I have no clue why you would want to do this, but I support you!”, then he turned to Hazel and said, “We’re friends right? So if you happen to catch me, you know, somewhere after hours, you would never tell on me right?” 

“You wish, honey,” Hazel simply said, wiping Chris’s smirk off his face. 

“You’re lucky to have Hazel as prefect, Chris. At least she’s cool. Tyler, Connor and me are stuck with Kyle. He won’t let anyone off the hook.” Louise pouted, but immediately was comforted by a hug from the Gryffindor boys. 

“You have us remember?” 

“Yes, we are so sneaky we’ll never get caught.” 

“Yes Louise, we will survive.”

“Oh no,” Louise muttered, knowing what was coming. 

Connor and Tyler shared a mischievous look and began dramatically singing, “at first I was afraid”, “I was petrified”...

Phil loved his group of friends with all his heart. He could never wish for better ones. Although he did find himself longing for another one. One that was still sitting at the Slytherin table right now. So that’s where he went. 

“I guess I should be the one to congratulate you now,” Dan said. 

“Should I be the one to forget to say thank you then?” Phil replied cheekily, while taking a seat next to him. 

“Hey, aren’t Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice to others? I think that weird hat has made a mistake with you.” Dan said, faking offence. 

“It doesn’t make mistakes. I would like to prove it by inviting you to Hogsmeade with me and my friends to celebrate. If you want to if course, no pressure.” Phil felt himself becoming more nervous. 

“Err, are you sure your friends won’t mind a weird stranger coming along?” Dan looked over his shoulder to Phil’s friends who were now all singing that weird muggle song. 

“Dan, the stranger the better” he reassured him and if he felt a bit more confident he would have winked. Except he wasn’t and he couldn't actually wink. “So we’ll fly there by broom after we’ve transported our suitcases home, okay?”

“Well, no, I can’t actually fly a broom. Or at all for that matter.” Dan confessed. Phil looked at him incredulously. “Remember the tree incident? Well, me attempting to teach myself how to fly was the leading cause of that disaster.”

“Right,” phil giggled, “then you’ll go on the back of my broom. Problem solved, no worries!” He exclaimed.

-

Okay, so maybe there had been some worries. Phil had never actually flown with someone on the back of his broom before and it showed. Also, apparently Dan had never been on a broom ever since the little accident so Dan probably relived the trauma vividly. How did Phil know? Dan’s arms were clasped tightly around his waist and every time Phil accidentally lost some height he held on tighter, his face buried in Phil’s robe while silently muttering curse words. Just muggle ones, _fortunately._

After a stressful ride they touched the Hogsmeade ground safe and sound. Phil headed for the bar where his friends, who hadn’t been slowed down by a boy on the backs of their brooms, were already waiting for him. It was not like he minded being last for this reason in particular, being hugged furiously by a rather pretty person that is. That pretty person just looked a little more pale than he did before and Phil said as much. Not the pretty part, but the pale part, obviously. 

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Snowwhite, you are practically translucent,” Dan replied. He rolled his still rather glassy looking eyes and flashed a cheeky smile, revealing the most adorable dimple Phil had ever seen. 

Phil pretened to be offended, partly because he didn't even uderstand the first insult. Dan did _know_ his last name was Lester and not Snowwhite, right? But it turned out to be a hard thing to do when you can’t really stop you mouth from smiling. So instead he lead the way to the bar while pointing out the important places in Hogsmeade Dan had never seen before but should have. 

When they walked in his friends were already there and greeted them excitedly. 

“So guys, this is Dan. I invited him to join us today.” Phil declared, sitting down and motioning for Dan to do the same. He did and gave the table a small nod and shy wave.

An hour later Dan was not so shy anymore. He was now bent over the table laughing with Louise at something unknown to the rest of them. The two had been sharing looks all evening and seemed to have formed a certain psychic bond already. 

Not only did Dan get along with the Gryffindor girl really well, he also had a connection with the two boys. They were both partly muggleborn like Dan and found a common interest for this thing they called the internet. Apparently it was a pretty big deal to the boys that Dan was as much into it as they were, since Connor immediately started quizzing the poor boy for weird ‘internet’ trivia. Surprisingly it didn’t scare Dan away and it turned out he was pretty much an expert in that particular area. Not that Phil would have known that if not for the amazed looks Connor and Tyler shared. 

Tyler had taken his moment to quiz Dan when they found out they were all pretty obsessed by a concept called YouTube. Not so much about random trivia, but about certain muggles, named YouTubers, and what they had and hadn’t done... to them? With them? Phil had lost track of the conversation as soon as the old muggle book character Super Woman's name was mentioned. It was just too many muggle concepts in one hour. He couldn’t keep up. 

After most of his friends had already left and Dan just finished his deep conversation with Carrie about which gender has it worse, only four boys including himself remained. They talked, laughed and lost track of time.

You know when sometimes you kind of float out of your body and look upon the scene playing out and suddenly it hits you how lucky you are to have this moment with these particular people? That is what Phil felt now. This was a fantastic sort of foursome. He needed it to last just a little longer so he decided to get them one last drink from the bar.

When he stood up Dan followed and whispered, “I’ll go with you.” He knew it was technically nothing and yet it send a small shiver down his spine.

They were stood at the bar together waiting for their orders to arrive when Dan suddenly looked straight into his eyes and said, slightly blushing, “This was the most fun I’ve ever had.”

Okay, well, that was the most _adorable_ thing Phil had ever heard and honestly he shared the sentiment, so he couldn’t really be held accountable for the hug that inevitably followed. The tiny surprised ‘oh’ that fell from Dan’s lips just made him want to hold on tighter, almost toppling them both over.

Phil heard the tiny bell at the door indicating that someone had stepped in the pub. In his peripheral vision he could just make out who it was. It was his dad.

Then everything went incredibly fast and excruciatingly slow at the same time.

“Dan you have to go.”

“What?” Dan laughed.

“No I mean it, hide!” Phil heard his own voice grow more forceful. 

“Wait, are you serious? Wha-” 

“We cannot be seen together.” Dan’s face was now one of utter confusion.

“But you invited me here?” His expression slowly faded into anger.

He was missing the point. Obviously that was not what Phil meant, but there was no time to explain now. Why couldn’t he just listen and do what he asked? Had his father seen them already?

“Just. Hide.” Phil’s hand grabbed Dan’s arm and pushed him behind the big barrels of butterbeer that stood next to the bar. It was too late. His father’s eyes had found them and seemed to be on fire from anger.

“Fuck you.” Phil heard Dan say somewhere in the background of all the noise in his head.

Then, suddenly, a blow big enough for the whole bar to hear and small enough not to hurt Phil. Except that it did. Because when he looked down, there it was on the floor. His new prefect badge shattered into little pieces. 

His father’s hand was now on his shoulder and before he was aware of what had happened he was in their home. 

His mind was going crazy. Did he do it? Had Dan really done that? No, Dan wouldn’t, would he? Why would he have done it? Just because he misinterpreted what Phil had said? That shouldn’t have been a big enough reason to hurt him this way. Right? No it wasn’t. This was crossing a line.

His father looked at him. There was no fire in his eyes anymore. They looked calm even. He just looked at him and said, “I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everyone,
> 
> This was the first part of my first proper fic. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think in the comments. All critisism is welcome, I need all the help I can get.. Also if you have seen any typos or incorrect grammar please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this first chapter. I hope you have a WONDERFUL day!!


End file.
